Old Gold
by BGBNDR
Summary: A certain night guard who's down on his luck takes on a job at Fazbear's Fright, the newest horror-themed attraction at the local amusement park! Little does he know, he's about to get a lot more than he's bargained for.


It was a dreary autumn night at Bill G. Brando's Amusement Park of Wonders. The wind blew at a steady rate, whispering and whipping amongst the Park's deactivated machinery. Lightning streaked up above, followed by the loud bellowing of thunder.

Amidst it all was a run-down building. Its aesthetics were rather out of place compared to the whimsical, pastel-colored structures that made up the rest of the park. It was grimy and had a green hue to it. Just above the front door was a run-down, green flourescent sign.

 **FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT**

At a time when most people would mosey on home after a long day's work, a certain man's work was only just beginning.

* * *

The guard sighed as he sat down in his chair, coughing a little as the old thing produced some dust as the upholstery was pressed against. As if on cue the phone next to him began ringing, the loud sound giving way to a rather loud laugh.

"Ahaha, oh man – You getting used to that room of yours there, man?", the voice on the phone asked. "Sure hope you are! You know how much money we spent on that chair of yours? Like, five dollars.", the voice exclaimed. Again, the guard groaned as the voice broke into another laugh. He'd know that laugh anywhere.

" _Oh, for fu-..._ For Christ's sake, Dave," the guard said. "I told you this before. You aren't a comedian. _Cut it ou-"_

"Oh and just so you know, dude," the voice suddenly began, "I recorded this message, like, hours ago. So whatever you're saying – can't hear it. Alright?" The guard looked away slightly, feeling just a bit embarrassed that he was talking to _nothing._

"Alright, so – You should already know what you're getting into with this, right dude? You're in Fazbear's Fright, a horror attraction that the higher-ups've been working on for damn near five months now. We converted this place from an old building we had on the property. Kinda fits the bill, huh? What with how this is supposed to be an abandoned pizzeria? Heheh. Yeah." The guard crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the floor as he listened. This was going to go on for a while, wasn't it?

"So uh, all you really have to do is sit in here for a few hours, keep the electronics working, stuff like that. There's a control panel on your left where you can do just that. You can mess with the audio, ventilation, all that stuff. Speaking of that, you'll... _probably_ end up having your face glued to that thing all night," the voice said.

"Like I said before," it continued, "This building's _old._ Like, _really_ old. This thing's probably older than the _pyramids_ or something, and it's got the wiring to go with it. So don't be surprised if the lights start flickering or something," the phoned-in voice explained. The guard glanced at the phone. He wasn't sure if he was told that when he signed up for this…

"So yeah,", the voice said happily. "That's pretty much it! Though - Uh, one last thing," it continued, "We got a rabbit in the back. Like, a robot, right? Apparently it's an animatronic that was in some _really_ old restaurant that closed about, uh... thirty years ago - give or take. 'S more or less the restaurant this place is _loosely_ based on. We're callin' it Springtrap for now, 'least until we figure out a better name for it. Y'know, something more scary. Speakin' of scary, you might wanna know this - Apparently, that robot uses something called a 'springlock suit'. Like - Whenever the animatronic was put out of action for one reason or another, they'd pull back all the prongs or whatever that held the metal frame in, lock 'em that way, get that frame outta the suit and just put a person in it. Cool, right?"

"Though… Apparently, the locks failed once. And, uh, someone died. So... Not cool," the voice awkwardly finished his little story.

"S-So anyway, we haven't figured out how to turn it on yet though. The robot, I mean. So, don't worry about it walking around or anything. Besides, it's thirty years old. What could it do to ya'? Anyway, gotta go," the voice finished, "Talk to you later!" Finally, the phone made a clicking sound, signalling the end of the message.

The guard wasn't sure how to feel about this. Though he wasn't sure why Dave decided to go and tell it to him, he had to admit that that story kinda gave him the creeps. What with being inside this dirty, dark building and all…

He jumped as the thunder cracked outside, only proving that point further.

 _Well... There's money involved,_ he supposed as he pulled his security tablet towards him. Money for just sitting around; that wasn't _too_ bad of a deal, right? He shielded his eyes as the camera feed was displayed. Honestly, it was more static and white noise than anything else. As his eyes got used to the bright, grey, shifting mass of lines before him, he studied the _other,_ more uniform mass of lines in the corner of the screen. There was a map, as well as something that said "Play Audio". Guardman found himself curious.

"Audio, huh?", he quietly asked himself. He pressed the button, jumping a little as a child's laughter echoed through the halls of the establishment. Guardguy looked around.

Seriously? _That_ was the audio?

He frowned. That _sucked._ Was that supposed to be scary? Like, _oooh, spooky, a kid laughing..._ Good grief. He pressed the button again, hoping that a different sound would emit from whatever speakers were mounted in this place.

" _Hello?"_

Guardman blinked. Well, that was a _little_ creepier. Not by much, though. He wondered what other sounds there were. He continued to press the audio button, listening to whatever sounds were emitted. Unfortunately, there wasn't that wide a range of noises for Guardman to listen to.

" _Hello?"_

" _Ahaha!"_

" _Hello?"_

" _Ahaha!"_

" _Hello?"_

" _A- A-A-A-A-_ _ **brrzzzttt...**_ "

Guardman looked around as a blast of static emanated from the speakers, before all sound suddenly cut out. The guard looked up and around at the room he was in. He was confused for just a moment before he remembered what Dave had said earlier...

Ugh. This place _sucked._

The next few minutes consisted of staring at a mostly dark screen. The guard watched as the maintenance panel gave the same message over and over.

 **Audio Devices: Rebooting...**

For the umpteenth time that night, the guard _groaned._ How long could it possibly take for this stupid thing to reboot itself? Does _nothing_ work in this place?

The guard's expression brightened a little as, finally, the audio had rebooted. Finally. I mean, that'd give him something to play with while he sits around in here, right?

...Until it breaks again, that is.

Quickly, the guard put the panel away. Money or not, this was a pretty crummy job he had to do. He didn't even bring any magazines, or handheld games, or _anything_ to entertain himself! He's gonna have a _lot_ of things to say to Dave once this is over...

And now, _now_ there's _this_ thing! This big, hulking thing that's just _standing_ there, just outside the office, beyond that window there! Like really, who does _he_ think he is, huh? Doesn't he know that this poor guard here has _enough_ to deal wi-

Wait – _What._

 _What's this now?_

The guard blinked, rubbed his eyes, then stared at the large window ahead of him. He grew nervous as he saw that something was staring right back. Its eyes shone with a rather ghostly light as it looked into the room. The guard gulped. This was... _probably_ the animatronic Dave mentioned earlier.

Th-Though, didn't he also say that that thing wasn't supposed to be turned on? _Ugh._

 _Dave..._

"U-Uh, hello?", the guard called out, relying on a vain hope that perhaps the robot understood him. However, it didn't respond.

Of course.

The guard held his gaze for a few more moments, before rubbing his forehead. Well, this didn't seem good. At least the robot wasn't trying to come after him or anything. It was just standing there.

...Staring at him.

"H-Hey, you're... Springtrap, right? S-So, uh, you been here long?", The guard asked as casually as he could, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the armrest in his best efforts to keep himself calm. Springtrap responded by placing a hand on the window. The guard shuddered as he heard the window begin to creak.

"...Y-Yeah, I get it," the guard continued. "You're a veteran, right? Been here for years, pro'lly rustin' away or somethin'. Then I just _had_ to wake you up, right? Yeah, uh – Sorry 'bout that. I-I mean, I'm a rookie 'n all. Just signed up, y'know."

"H-Hey, uh, y'know what? I promise I'll stop with the noise," he said as his gaze slowly drifted to the left, watching as the animatronic made its way past the window. "In fact, I'll stop right now. See? Already put the tablet down- _No, no, no, no-...",_ he trailed off, making a move to get out of his seat.

"...Aaand now it's in the doorway," the guard observed, sinking back into his chair. He looked to his left, noting that now, the robot that _was_ menacingly stalking him from beyond the window was _now_ standing in the doorway, continuing its routine of staring directly at the guard. Its eyes shimmered and shifted, reminiscent to the static displayed on the tablet.

And good grief, that thing was pretty tall too.

The guard wasn't that good at judging how tall things were in relation to himself, but he was certain that that thing was at least a foot taller than him – probably more than that.

It also didn't look so good. In fact, it looked like it'd been through a tornado. Its costume was a muted, greenish shade of yellow and riddled with holes. The ends of its arms and legs were exposed, revealing the metal frame underneath. The same could be said for one of its ears...

"S-Say... mind moving a little?", the guard shakily asked. "I'm not really that comfortable with you... blocking the way like that." To his surprise, Springtrap acknowledged his request – and it moved!

...Towards him.

"U-Uh, hey, not that way!", the guard said. "T-Try the opposite direction, will you?", he asked. However, Springtrap had something else in mind.

The guard yelped as the rabbit lunged towards him, bringing a hand down on top of the guard. Luckily, he dove out of his chair and out of the way, landing in an awkward way on the floor as he heard the sound of the chair ripping. He watched as Springtrap pulled its fingers out of the upholstery, pulling some of the chair's stuffing along with it. As the robot looked towards him, the guard noticed a few sharp pieces of metal just above its fingers.

Oh, of course. It has claws.

Great.

The guard scrambled to his feet and stared at the metal creature in fear. Springtrap's gaze followed him wherever he went as it absentmindedly wiggled its fingers, removing the stuffing that was stuck to them. The guard wasted no time in doing what any sane person would do. Getting up and running out of the office, screaming.

About a minute of running later, the guard panted as he rested his back against a wall. Normally he'd shudder a little at how grimy it was, but...

Darn, he was _lost._

Who planned this building? Who _built_ it? This place was like a maze!

...Then again, it was supposed to be a horror attraction.

And what great horror attraction it was! Yeah, _real_ realistic, what with there being a _killer robot of killing that wants to kill him dead!_

The guard sighed. Man, he _needed_ to get out of here. And strangle Dave, but mostly get out of here. Only problem was, he needed to figure out how to do that.

He remembered making a right, then going straight, then straight again, then a left, then another left, then a right, then a left, then... No wait, that isn't right...

It was left!

...Wait.

Before the guard could ponder any more as to where exactly he went, he noticed something only a few feet away. It was a soft, blue light that was shining from around the corner. Curious, the guard slowly approached the corner. Just as he was about to round it, something big, sharp, and yellow jumped around the corner. The guard was scared off his feet, falling to the ground with a thump and a grunt. Springtrap towered above him with a wide, toothy grin on its face. Though they were rather hazy, its blue eyes seemed to look down at the guard with a hint of malice...

"Hahahaha! Wow! You're not too good at this, are ya'?", it asked, only serving to scare the guard even more. "I was listening to you mumble to yourself there for a whole fifty-six seconds!"

The guard screamed, sliding himself back. Great, the robot can count! Noted! Now, how's he gonna get outta _this_ one?! It didn't take him long before he noticed a bright red sign above him. He heard an angel's choir in his head as he read what it said.

 **EXIT**

Exit! Great! The guard looked to his left, seeing a door. It led to a rather dark room, which made the guard have his doubts, buuuut...

He looked back at Springtrap to see the terrible automaton reaching down to grab him.

Welp! Exit it is!

Quickly, the guard got up and made a dash for the exit. He stumbled a little as the ground made a sudden incline, but he didn't think much of it as he heard some heavy metallic footsteps behind him. He ran as quickly as he could until he hit a door. He then pulled it open and dashed outside!

He ran a few feet, before stopping and taking a moment to look around. He had to admit that the ground looked a bit... different from when he first entered the building. It looked more... concrete. Not to mention, there was an A/C unit or two a few feet away from him. In fact, this looked more like the top of the building _hewasontheroofwasn'the._

"A-Are you kidding me?!", the guard asked loudly. "I'm on the _roof?!"_ Ohh, now he's done it! He can't get outta this! He's trapped himself! He looked back as he heard Springtrap continuing to climb the stairs. Heading deeper and deeper into panic territory, he grabbed the doorknob and held it shut. The guard yelped as he was pulled forward as Springtrap tried to open the door. He quickly recovered, pulling the door shut again.

" _Open up!",_ something screeched from beyond the door, sending a few shivers down the guard's spine. Being chased by a robot was one thing, but one that could actually _talk to him?_ That was a bit over the line… It almost felt _personal..._

The two continued this dangerous game of Tug-of-War for a while until the guard heard something snap, followed by another screech. He looked down to see that the door was no longer being contested. He could move it freely. Then, he cringed as he heard a thud, then a thump, then another thump. Soon, a cacophony of sounds erupted from the stairwell as something tumbled down the steps.

As the noise subsided, the guard slowly opened the door. What _happened?_ He smiled wryly, noticing that the knob on one side had been ripped from its socket.

For once, lack of maintenance saved him.

Then, he looked down the stairs. The already-rusted steps were bent and battered. Springtrap must've tumbled all the way down.

Man, that had to hurt.

Against his better judgement, the guard slowly walked down. He had to get outta here somehow, and jumping off the roof didn't seem like a good idea. As he walked, he had to wonder – What _was_ that thing? A-And why could it _talk to him?_ Dave was always the master of finding weird stuff, but... geez...

He gasped as he reached the bottom of the first flight, noticing something that almost made him run back up. There were two blue lights – the robot's eyes. Their color seemed a bit darker and faded. They continued to shimmer as they looked on, but they weren't focused at him. Instead, they stared off at nothing in particular.

The guard also noticed that they actually positioned below him. He hmphed. It was probably sitting down. He didn't know for sure, since the stairwell was dark. The only thing he could really see were the thing's flickering eyes.

He then kicked an invisible part of the robot – probably its leg. Then, he put a foot to what he assumed was its face.

"Stupid thing...", he muttered. It had _some_ nerve coming after this guy! 'Cause this guy, he doesn't mess around! Ha-ha!

And then, like a vacuum, all of the guard's bravado was sucked right out of him as Springtrap's eyes brightened again. They slowly focused on him as they returned to their original color. The guard stepped back after he felt the thing move under his foot.

"O-Oh crap!", he shouted as he turned around and ran back up the steps. " _Ohhhh, nononononono!"_

As he reached the top, he looked back. He yelped as he saw those two blue lights rushing towards him. He shut the door, almost letting go as he felt something slam into it. He heard some loud banging and scratching as something hit the door repeatedly. ...And scratched it. He gulped. Now he's made it angry...

Soon, however, the banging and scratching subsided. The guard blinked. Was... Was it gone? Just as he thought about opening the door and checking, a quiet voice came from the other side.

" _Could you let me in?"_

The guard was flabbergasted. _Let it in?_ Was it crazy?! How was it supposed to think that he'd just _let it in_ after all that's happened?

"Wh-What?", he asked. It was all that could come to mind for the moment.

" _Please?",_ he heard it ask. The guard hesitated for a moment, before responding.

" _No!",_ he shouted. It took a few seconds, but soon the robot asked in a rather pouty voice,

" _Why not?"_

"Oh, I don't know...", he began, "Maybe it's because you've been trying to _kill me?!_ You freaky, demonic-... _freak!"_ , he exclaimed. He silently wished he could come up with something better.

"I'm not- _Hey!_... I-I'm not a freak!", it exclaimed. The guard rolled his eyes. That was _easily_ the freakiest thing he's ever seen.

"Will... you let me in if I promise not to hurt you?", it asked. The guard grumbled. Why couldn't it promise to _leave him alone?_ His gaze drifted to the side as he noticed something lying next to him - a wooden board. Maybe he could... _Hmm._

"Alright. You can come in, but only when I say so. Okay?", he asked, letting go of the doorknob and picking up the board. He positioned himself next to the door, holding the board over his head.

"Alright, come on in!"

Slowly, the door crept open. Its rusted hinges creaked... The guard adjusted his grip on the board as he heard some slow, heavy footsteps coupled with the sound of the robot's legs.

Soon, a dark yellow and metallic grey leg emerged from the darkness, immediately followed by another. Springtrap emerged from the stairwell, placing its hands on each side of the doorway so's to help itself along. The guard's heart jumped as he saw the thing this close to him, but he had to act.

So, he did.

The guard let out a war cry as he brought the board down onto Springtrap's head. The robot froze as its head was struck. The guard grinned! It worked!

...Then, his grin faded as Springtrap slowly let go of each side of the door frame. He trembled as its head turned under the board. Soon, the hulking robot was looking directly at the guard. Its expression was blank and its ghastly blue eyes seemed to stare holes through the man.

The guard dropped the board, putting his shaking hands up.

"O-Oh God... p-please don't hurt me, I... I-I just- J-Just let me go, alright?!", the guard pleaded. "I-I don't know why you wanna kill me, but- _D-Don't_! I promise I won't tell anyone about this!", he shouted, stepping back. He watched as Springtrap slowly blinked. Then, it flinched, its eyes widening.

" _...Owww!_ Oww, ow, ow, _ow!",_ the robot exclaimed, putting its paws to its head and closing its eyes. "That hurt _so much!",_ it squeaked, " _Why did you do thaaaat?!"_ , it whined as it lowered its ears. The guard blinked, watching as Springtrap rubbed its head, grimacing and fussing all the while.

"U-Uhh...", the guard stammered, now at a loss for words.

"Y-You hurt me! I said I wasn't gonna hurt you, then you went and hurt _me!",_ the bunny exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the guard. It seemed rather hurt...

"W-Well, what was I supposed to do?!", the guard snapped, trying to regain control of the situation. "You chased me all around this place, tried to kill me, then chased me _up here!_ For all I knew, you were gonna trick me by _pretending_ that you weren't gonna kill me, before ripping me to shreds the second you went through that door!", he exclaimed, pointing at the doorway. It seemed logical enough. Though, Springtrap would disagree.

" _Wha-_ N-... N-No! I meant it when I made that promise! I-I never wanted to hurt you!", Springtrap said with a grimace, continuing to hold its head. "Why would you think that?"

"Why would I- _Why would I think that?!",_ the guard loudly repeated. "Why do _you_ think?! You tried to scratch me, you chased me around, and- look at you!", he exclaimed, pointing at the bot. "If there's one thing you look like, it's something that won't hesitate to tear me limb from limb!"

"Scratch you? Why would I try to do _that?_ ", Springtrap retorted as it lowered its paws, "It's not like I have claws or anyth-...", it trailed off as it looked at its hands.

Its very, _very_ sharp, clawed hands.

" _Ohhh, I have claws..."_

"You... Didn't realize you had claws," the guard said blankly. "You're joking, right?" Springtrap shook its head.

"N-No, this... This is _new!_ When did I get these?", it asked, studying its new sharp pokey-scratchy-things. "Heh, they're kinda cool!", Springtrap said, before scratching the air in front of the guard.

" _Swish! Swish! Swish!",_ it exclaimed, causing the guard to jump with each motion.

"H-Hey, cut it out!", he exclaimed. "Forget about that for now! Instead, let's talk about _you._ What were you doing? You stood outside my office, looking all creepy and menacing, then you wandered right on in and tried to kill me. And don't tell me that you weren't, because you _were,"_ he said. Springtrap looked surprised by the question...

"W-Well... I-I remember waking up in some weird dark room 'cause of some noise. Like… I heard some kid laughing 'n calling out for someone! Instantly, I wondered if some poor child was _l-l-lost_ or something. And since it was my _duty_ to ensure the safety of the children, I went 'n followed the voice," Springtrap explained.

"A-And that was when I found you!", it continued. "I saw you sitting in there, and I was wondering _'what the heck is that?'_ F-For some reason, I didn't really recognize what you were. A-And then I heard you talking, so I tried to come in for a closer look! A-And then I was thinking, _'Is that a human?'_ , but then I thought, _'Wait, there's no way...',_ and then I was like _'I dunno, my eyes don't lie!',_ and then _'Nah... That ain't like no person I've ever seen, girlfriend!'_ , and-"

"Wh-Whoa, wait-", the guard cut in, "You're a girl?"

"No, I'm a robot!", Springtrap quickly replied.

"Anyway," she continued as the guard tried to retort, "I realized that – _yes!_ You _are_ a human! And then I realized that you'd be _perfect!"_ , she said, her grin returning as she suddenly remembered something.

"Perfect for... what?", the guard asked.

"For getting suited up!", Springtrap exclaimed. The guard moved back a little.

" _Suited up?",_ he asked. Springtrap nodded.

"Yes! That's why I was chasing you! I couldn't find Freddy _anywhere,_ and I _knew_ you were just the perfect height and width for being put into one of the suits we have!", she said, her grin widening as she leaned closer to the guard. The guard gulped, his nervousness quickly returning. This was getting pretty creepy...

Plus, who's Freddy?

"N-No, that's... That's probably a bad idea," the guard said.

"How so?", Springtrap asked. "Those springlock suits're pretty safe! I should know – Mine's one of 'em!", she tried to reassure the guard. However, he had just the slightest feeling that Springtrap was wrong. Like, _dead wrong._

"Say, you've heard o' Freddy, right?", the rabbit asked. Not thinking, the guard shook his head.

"Ohhhh!... Well that'll explain why you look so nervous!", Springtrap said. "Freddy's a great bear! His full name's Fredbear, but Freddy kinda rolls off the tongue better, don't'cha think? Anyway, he's the butter to my bread! The bestest pal I ever had! He's the main singer in this band he 'n I have, 'n I'm the backup! _And,_ I can pull a pretty mean guitar riff too, if I do say so myself...", she said.

Then, adding to the guard's nervousness, she started coughing. She shook her head, before opening her mouth. The bunny reached in and, after a bit of pulling, retrieved a loose wire.

"...Ew, wire." Springtrap and the guard looked at each other for a moment, before the former simply tossed the wire away. The guard had to admit – Aside from looking like a wreck, the 'bot seemed docile enough.

"S-So… You're _not_ gonna kill me?", the guard asked.

"Nope!", Springtrap replied.

"Or scratch me to pieces?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Orrr rip me limb from limb?"

"Honest to goodness, I will _not!"_ , Springtrap proudly said.

" _Orrr poke out my-"_

"Okay, stop! Stop!", Springtrap exclaimed, putting her hands to the bases of her ears. "You're getting too descriptive!"

"Okay, okay!... Sorry. Just making sure," the guard said.

"H-Heh, well… Speakin' of Freddy, I wasn't able to find him when I woke up earlier," Springtrap continued, "I found his suit, but not- Y'know, _him!_ He's probably out for maintenance, right? Though he seemed fine when I last remember... And I remember it like yesterday! Mostly because it was. December 31st, 1983!", she finally finished, declaring the date with a proud tone. The guard's face shifted to that of uncertainty...

"U-Um... Springtrap?", the guard began. "I don't think-"

" _Springtrap?",_ Springtrap repeated with a surprised tone. "That's not my name. It's Bonnie! ...Or, Spring Bonnie," she said, "They didn't... change my name, did they?"

"But Dave said-... Okay, never mind," the guard said, giving up.

"Who's Dave? ...And what's that smell?", Springtrap asked, smelling the air. She grabbed the guard's shoulder and arm, leaning towards him and smelling him – an action that kinda-sorta-very-much freaked the guard out.

" _Did you forget to use deodorant?"_

"S-Stop that! Let go o' me!", the guard exclaimed, swatting the bunny away. "And, I don't think any kind o' deodorant would'a kept me from smelling, considering what I've been through!", he said, making sure not to forget the horrifying experience he had endured. He paused for a moment, watching as the rabbit frowned a little.

"...Plus, I think most of that's coming from you," the guard then continued. "How old're you anyway?"

"Um... About a year, I think!" Springtrap replied. The guard looked away, rubbing the back of his head. He knew she was a bit more than that...

"A-Are you sure?", he asked. "You... wanna add thirty years to that?" He asked, hoping the rabbit would take the hint. Springtrap gasped!

"Th-Thirty years?! I'm thirty?!", Spring Bonnie asked, putting her hands to her cheeks. "I-I'm old enough to have kids! _I can't have kids!",_ she exclaimed, almost clawing herself in her own fear.

"Of course you can't have kids! You're a robot, Springtrap!", the guard snapped.

"Spring _Bonnie!",_ the bot corrected.

"Whatever! That's not the point. Look, I don't know what happened exactly, but... You're gonna have to take a seat for this," he said. He blinked as 'Bonnie' plopped down on the ground, ready for story-time. She looked up at the guard, who cleared his throat.

"So basically...", he began. He explained everything he knew up to this point in relation to Bonnie. He explained how Fredbear's Family Diner had closed, how a few other restaurants in the franchise had opened and closed in those thirty years, before explaining what this place was in particular.

"And this place is meant to cash in on some of the... stories 'n stuff surrounding those restaurants. That's probably why you have those claws too. So you could look scarier," the guard said. Bonnie looked down, seeming to process what the guard had told her. She looked at her exposed hands and feet, and her claws.

"Well if what you said's true, then...", she began.

" _If?_ It _is_ true!", the guard protested.

" _If what you said's truuue...",_ Spring Bonnie verbally bulldozed over the guard, "Then that'd explain all o' this biz...", she said, sticking a finger through one of the holes in her suit. "A-And what happened to Freddy?", the robot then asked, using her hands to compare the lengths of each of her ears. As she frowned, realizing that one of them was half the length of the other, the guard shrugged.

"I dunno, to be honest," he said. "I-I mean, he's probably not _far,"_ he continued, "Maybe he's just in a warehouse somewhere."

"Y-You really think so?", Bonnie asked, her mood brightening. The guard nodded.

"Yeah, I mean... _You're_ here, right? Who's to say your pal isn't somewhere near here?", he asked. He patted Bonnie's head. While the rabbit smiled, the guard almost instantly regretted doing it. As he grimaced at his now-grimy hand and rubbed it against his pants, Bonnie grinned!

"That makes me feel _so_ much _better!_ Thank you, Mister!", she said, standing up. The guard could only watch as he was picked up. His nostrils flared as he was hugged, pressing his hands against Bonnie's chest. He almost gagged at the bot's smell. She already smelled funny from a distance, but now... _Agh._

Well, at least her body was kinda soft and fuzzy.

...The suited parts anyway.

Unfortunately, there was the fact that the rabbit's claws didn't have any suit to cover them, _and they were starting to dig into his arm._

"A-Ahh! Too sharp! Too sharp!", the guard exclaimed as he continued his attempts to push himself away.

"O-Oh, sorry!", Spring Bonnie said, putting the guard down. "Kinda forgot about these things, heheh," She chuckled a little, looking down at her claws.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay...", the guard said, looking down at his outfit. His now very dirty outfit. He looked away and held his nose, taking a moment to calm down. Geez, tonight went from 0 to 100 on the weirdness scale _real_ quick.

But hey, at least he wasn't dead.

...But, as if all of that wasn't enough, he felt a few drops of water land on his head.

"...Say, we should probably head back down," the guard said, holding out his hand to feel the rain.

"And y'know what?", she asked as the two made their way to the door.

"U-Uh, what?", he replied.

"If what you said is true, you're… kinda the first friend I've had in thirty years, huh?" She smiled a wide, warm, somewhat crackled smile.

"Yeah, I… I guess so," the guard replied. Could robots have friends?

"Don't _guess!",_ Bonnie teased, giving the guard a friendly jab. "It's true!"

" _Ow!",_ the guard yelped as the rabbit's claw struck his arm. Spring Bonnie gasped, covering her mouth.

" _Sorry!"_

 ** _A/N:_** _Yo! I'm back! Kinda. I don't think it's any secret that I've fallen out of writing these past few years, but I got the motivation to rewrite one of my older stories! I might get fully back into writing sometime soon, but aaaaaaaaaaa._

 _Untilnexttime_


End file.
